Some electronic devices utilize an internet based interface for initial setup and interaction. Typically the device itself may run an internal internet server, or an external internet server is communicating with the device. For example, a home router with an internet based configuration interface may be such an electronic device.
For most devices currently available supporting an internet server with hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) or hypertext markup language (HTML) forms is not a large burden. As more devices are developed to interact with each other and the internet in the “Internet of Things” there may be many devices for which supporting an internet server is a large burden or not possible due to configuration. These electronic devices designed to interact with other devices and the internet with limited processing and/or communication may be referred to as “smart devices.”
Smart devices, such as sensors, tags, actuators, or the like may support only short range radio technology, such as near field communication (NFC), Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), or the like. Further, smart devices may only offer a simple application protocol interface and processing ability.